Earth
.]] The Earth is our planet. It's also called Planet Earth, Blue Planet and Terra. It has seven continents, six of which are mostly inhabitated by humans and one by penguins. The things that live on Earth have completely changed its air or atmosphere. This is called a biosphere. About 75% of Earth's surface is covered in salt water oceans. Earth is the only place in the universe where liquid water is known to exist. The other 25% is made of rocky land in the shape of continents and islands. The Earth orbits or goes around the Sun roughly once every 365 ¼ days. One spin is called a day and one orbit around the Sun is called a year. This is why we have 365 days in a year and a leap year every four years. Earth has only one moon, known as the Moon, or Luna. Luna stabilizes the planet's spin axis and is tidally locked to the Earth, meaning that only one side of it faces the Earth at any time. Locations Our information comes mostly from space agencies, secret agencies, encyclopedias and catalog flags. Penguin-controled Antarctica Antartica is the best continent of all (undeniable fact), it's very cold and covered with snow and ice. It has the most contries, the superpower and most populated country is the United States of Antarctica. *United States of Antarctica :*Dorkugal :*Geek Empire :*Margate Antarctica Islands :*Freezeland :*Land of Flystar55555 :*Warmslates :*Clearwater Island :*Auzua Mostafique :*United Penguin's Republic :*Lasoun :*Rijaa Sokarii :*Free Republic of Guymed :*Club Jellyfish :*Ed Island *United Terra :*New Club Penguin :*Scoodlepeep :*Neo Domino City :*TerraMount :*Satellite City :*Slumolia :*The Slums :*Sub-Terrain :*Teedal *Puffle'and :*New Puffle'and Confederation :*Puffish Icedia *Confederate Republic of Western Maps Island *Democratic Republic of Eastern Maps Island *Underworld *Skydale *Emperorlands Human-controled Africa *Egypt *South Africa Asia *China *India *Israel *Japan - Many believe that Pen Chi is hiding here. *Malaysia *Philippines *Singapore *South Korea *Turkey *Thailand Europe After the Great Snowzerland War I, Swiss Ninja also conquered Much of the Human occupied Europe. However, they do not know that they are ruled by a egotisitic Ninja Penguin.... *'Belgium' - ruled by Swiss Ninja *'Denmark' - also ruled by Swiss Ninja *'Finland' - Swiss does NOT rule this country because he doesn't know it exists. *'France' - Swiss owns this place. *'Germany' - Swiss Ninja owns a castle here. *'United Kingdom' - NOT ruled by Swiss Ninja. Queen Elizabeth wont let him. *'Hungary' - Swiss Ninja owns this plase too.... *'Ireland' - No, Swiss Doesn't know this island exists either. *'Italy' - Swiss Ninja likes this place. *'Netherlands' - Swiss Owned *'Norway' - NOT Swiss owned *'Poland' - NOT Swiss owned *'Portugal' - Swiss owned *'Russia' - NOT Swiss owned; Vladmir Putin made sure Swiss couldn't take over. *'Spain' - Swiss owned *'Sweden' - NOT Swiss Owned *'Switzerland' - well, there is a conspiracy theory that it is possible that Swiss Ninja owns Switzerland because of his name (and birth place!)- this statement was eventually proven true after the Great Snowzerland War I. *'Latvia' - NOT Swiss Owned *'Bosnia and Heretzgovina' - this country confuses him, so NO. *'Serbia' - What? Serbia? Where is that? - no. *'Montenegro' - No. *'Ukraine' - NO! *'Romania' - NO!!!!! *'Moldova' - NOOOOO!!!!!! North America *Belize *Canada *Costa Rica *Cuba *Haiti *Guatemala *Jamaica *Mexico Central America *Belize *Costa Rica *Cuba *Haiti *Guatemala *Jamaica *Honduras *El Salvador *Panama *'United States of America' - Swiss ownes this place too. Legend says Swiss is to blame for destroying the Economy, and hiring the Human Barack Obama to become President (as seen in the picture.) OH NO! Swiss Ninja Really does own the UNITED STATES! THE CONSPIRACY THEORY IS REAL!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! Oceania *Australia *New Zealand South America *Argentina *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Peru *Venezuela Other realms *It has been confirmed that there are seven other planets in orbit around the sun -- Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. There was another space rock that orbited named Pluto, but that's not considered a planet anymore, but rather a dwarf planet. *Other dwarf planets include Ceres, Eris, Makemake, and Haumea. *There are rumors of two space station outposts in orbit around Uranus (an ice giant in the outer solar system) and on Enceladus (a moon of Saturn, which is a gas giant also in the outer soalr system). *There is an asteroid inhabited by turkeys, according to Candlewick. *Planet X and Planet Y, from the plays of the same name, may exist. The presence of life there is debated by astronomers. * Nothing - A virtual world based in Antarctica where space is infinite. Trivia *Earth is the only place in the universe where life has been confirmed to exist. *A poll was made on a website, "What is most awesome planet?", Earth won with 96%. See also *Human *PASA *Plymouth Category:Rooms Category:content Category:Misc.